


Name

by Sheng



Series: 好預兆AU [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: AU, Angel!Merlin, Devil! Harry, Good omens AU!, M/M, 好預兆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>好預兆AU　惡魔！Harry／天使！Merlin</p><p>6/22/2015 修訂</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：生如初見（Sheng）

梅林從來沒搞懂惡魔除了本名之外究竟為何需要再取個聖潔騎士的稱號，名字不過是代稱，隨著不同對象的稱呼而轉變。當然，梅林即是梅林，從他降生以來就叫作梅林，如哈利自天堂墮落前稱哈利同樣早為兩界所知。

「那些基佬真該下地獄！」每個月總有幾次的反同性戀示威遊行經過梅林開在西敏寺區轉角的舊書店，他遵循著周一與國定假日休假的準則經營──準則，天使總是需要準則。

「我們很歡迎，基佬們總是天才、瘋子和藝術家的綜合體。」某些時候，通常是周一，哈利總會驀然出現在書店裡，漫不經心地倚在舊書櫃上──那排全是藝術史，文藝復興三傑的劇作與作品之間的戀情──絲毫不顧自己的姿勢可能會造成搖搖欲墜的書櫃傾斜倒塌，事實上，在他光顧的幾十年間，書櫃從未倒塌過。

惡魔曾百般無聊地發問，「你並不需要整理書目，為何每周一休店？」

「書店總是周一休店。」梅林嚴謹地回答，當他奉命在人界駐守，引導靈魂走入神的懷抱，他最不需要的就是引人注目。

周一下午，店裡播放著李斯特的《愛之船》，以舊書店經營的走向而言，稍嫌浪慢了些。梅林絕不會承認那是刻意準備放給哈利聽的，藉此表明自己的立場堅定不移。

「梅林，得了吧。」惡魔抬手，音樂陡然轉換為巴哈的《D小調觸技曲賦格》，嚴謹，規律，具有程式的和諧感，「承認你喜歡巴哈，我們的音樂絕對贏過天堂。」

藝術家，不可多得的天才（或瘋子），總會做些出格的事，因而進不了天堂。梅林偏生欣賞那些待在地獄的藝術家，當然這並不表示他就能接受惡魔宣揚的道理。

「鍋匠、裁縫、士兵、間諜，」哈利懶洋洋地唸出梅林擺在收銀機旁的書，「你喜歡看這個？」

「我去看了電影。」天使下意識推了推眼鏡，人類喜於將作品搬上大螢幕展演，灰暗陰鬱透著冷漠潮濕的氣息彷彿能從音響設備流洩而出，他總認為人類太懂得享受，或者太懂得自己嘲諷自己。

「喬治‧史邁利和比爾‧海頓，你更喜歡誰？」哈利（若你稱呼他為加拉哈德，他會很高興）修長的指尖滑過電影書皮版的黑框眼鏡，停在老人蒼老卻湛滿智慧的眼神。

梅林再度推了眼鏡，「如果你是要問我個人對角色定位與劇情張力和演員的演技──」

「梅林，直說你喜歡誰。」哈利在梅林停頓的空檔精巧地打斷他的長篇大論，他不過好奇問個答案。

 

梅林應當回答史邁利，他的睿智與滄桑並未折損他寬厚的本質，然天使不能說謊。

「比爾‧海頓。」梅林慢吞吞地回答，「確切而言，我喜歡柯林‧弗斯演繹的比爾‧海頓。」他補上一句，避免自己的喜好牴觸到天使的原則，和惡魔爭辯，他總是落敗。

「當代的阿拉伯勞倫斯，」哈利輕笑一聲，「我以為你排斥基佬。」在書中，比爾和他的好友吉姆是一對。

梅林似乎在那瞬間被哈利的用字冒犯了，他硬梆梆地說，「我不排斥同性戀。」

「嗯哼。」哈利朝書店店主湊近一些，「我一直不明白性別能代表什麼。」

天使和惡魔理當沒有性別，也不存在情愛，更正，天使沒有，但惡魔的情感好惡可豐富得多。

「他被稱做裁縫，從這本書以後，『裁縫』就成了『間諜』的代名詞。」梅林生硬地轉移話題。

「你是指最新上映的那部電影。」哈利露出微笑，「他們又演另一部情侶？」哈利很好奇梅林究竟多喜歡那名演員。

「下周三晚上七點半，我買了兩張票。」梅林沒有回答，反而將收銀台旁的書收回身後的書櫃。他們有時會這樣，一起去看電影，一起去看展覽，或一起去聽音樂會。在這幾千年的歲月裡，能打發無聊的事物畢竟不是太多。即使他們對表演（或展演或音樂會或隨便什麼其他）的看法總是兩異，但總比沒天使（或惡魔）和你討論來得強。

所幸，他們總能找到平衡點，說真的，這就像分配靈魂的歸處同樣簡單，直接將數目除以二就好，一半上天堂，一半下地獄，只要讓上面（下面）看得見業績就行。

「我會盡可能讓遲到控制在五分鐘內。」惡魔不能守時，又一條不成文的規定。

「太可惜了，」天使終於露出在這天下午的第一個微笑，「據說整部電影最精彩的五分鐘，是開頭。」

 

 

 

Fin.

 

據說天堂的音樂家只有李斯特和艾爾加，Poor Merlin。


End file.
